ozfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wiz (stage)
The Wiz was a stage musical which was a modernized reimagining of The Wonderful Wizard of Oz with an all African American cast. It premiered on Broadway in 1975 directed by Geoffrey Holder, and had a score by Charlie Smalls, a libretto by William F. Brown, and won 7 Tony Awards in 1975, including Best Musical. It was made into a movie in 1978. The story takes place in Kansas. Toto runs across the stage and Dorothy chases after him. Aunt Em gets upset with Dorothy and tells her that she needs to take more responsibility (The Feeling We Once Had). A tornado (played by a colorful mass of dancers) sweeps Dorothy's house away while Aunt Em, Uncle Henry and Toto go into hiding. The house lands in a magical new world called Oz. Where the house falls on Evamene (the Wicked Witch of the East). The death caused a stir amoung the Munchkins and Addapearle (The Good Witch of the North). Dorothy asks them how can she get back home, and they tell her she must go and visit The Wiz (He's the Wizard). For her to go to him, she must follow the yellow brick road (played by four men in yellow and orange square costumes) to the Emerald City. Addapearle gives Dorothy Evamenes silver slippers to protect her and she sends her on her way. Dorothy is frightened along the journey (Soon as I get home), but her fears disappear once she meets a friendly Scarecrow who has been placed on a pole and wishes to get down. Dorothy helps him and he tells her his life story (I was born on the day before yesterday) and that he wants a brain. Dorothy tells him that the Wiz might be able to give him a brain, so he joins her (Ease on down the road). While in a small patch in the wood they come across the Tinman who begs for oil (Slide some oil to me) and tells the two of them that he wants a heart so his life can be complete. They ask him to join their party, he accepts the offer and they are on their way (Ease on down the road "Reprise"). In the middle of the woods they run into the Cowardly Lion (I'm a mean ole Lion). Once the Tinman and Scarecrow say they aren't afriad of him, the Lion fills up with rage and tries to attack them. But Dorothy pushes the Lion then he shows his real side; he wants courage and decides to join them (Ease on down the road "Reprise"). The Lion shows off his cowardice in a battle with the Kalidahs. Dorothy cheers him up (Be a Lion). They see the Emerald City over the horizon but they have to pass the poppyfield which Dorothy was warned about in MunchkinLand. They all run across except for the Lion who is hypnotized by the Poppy Girls, but is rescued by the mice squad. Once at the gate of the city the three friends look for their other companion. The mice bring him back to them. A gatekeeper tells them they should wear special glasses to enter the city, and once they do (Emerald City Ballet) the citizens realize Dorothy is wearing the silver slippers and show her the way to the Wiz. The Wiz enters (So you wanted to meet the wizard) and asks them what they want from him. At first he isn't going to grant their wishes until he hears the Tinman's wish (What would I do if I could feel). He is touched by the song and promises to grant their wishes, only if they do him a favor: To go kill Evillene (the Wicked Witch of the West). Evillene lives in a castle where she sits on a large and ugly throne covered in carcasses. She is a large witch, and instructs her slaves, the Winkies, to not bother her for she is in a bad mood (No Bad News). When a messenger tells Evillene that Dorothy and her friends are coming to kill her, Evillene gets furious and orders the messenger to be killed. Then she sends the Winged Monkeys to capture the four of them (Funky Monkeys). Back at the castle the Witch puts Dorothy and the Lion to work alongside the Winkies. The Scarecrow and the Tinman are nowhere to be found. Evillene trys to make Dorothy give her the slippers until the Lion cracks a joke about the witch being fat, then she threatens to kill him. Dorothy gets so upset that she throws a bucket of water on the witch. With a scream of terror, Evillene begins to melt. Finally once the lights shine bright again, there is smoldering cloth on the floor where Evillene stood. The Winkies rejoice at the death of the witch, and the Tinman and Scarecrow and rejoined with the other two (Everybody 'Rejoice). The four return to the Emerald City where they discover the Wiz is a fake. Dorothy and her friends a furious (Who do you think you are?). The Wiz tells them he's just a nobody from Nebraska whose hot air balloon was caught in a big storm and landed in the middle of a ladies social in Oz. These women have never seen a hot air balloon before and they expected him to bring another miracle and proclaimed him the Wizard (If you Believe). The four still wanted their wishes granted so the Wiz looked in his magic storage chest and began to hand out his miracles "a bowl of All-Bran for the Scarecrows brain, a large red heart for the Tinman, and a bottle full of liquid courage for the lion to drink. Then he promised to take Dorothy home himself. At a farewell ceremony the Wiz says his goodbyes to his citizens (Ya'll Got It), but the balloon accidentally leaves without Dorothy. She throws a temper tantrum, then Addapearle appears mistaking the Emerald City for Kansas. Dorothy asks her how can she get home now, So Addapearle conjures Glinda (the Good Witch of the South) to help her. She arrives in a large tent with an escort of four Qualdings and tells Dorothy to rest her mind and body (A rested body is a rested mind). Glinda then tells her she can go home if she believes in herself (If You Believe " Reprise") and she tells her to click her heels three times while thinking of home and she'll be there. Glinda and Addapearle exit the stage and Dorothy promises to come back by clicking her slippers three times while thinking of her three friends. But now Dorothy must go home (Home). As her friends and Oz slowly disappear behind the curtain the song ends and Toto runs across the stage and into Dorothys arms realizing she's home. Production Staff * Book: William F. Brown * Book: Sam Bobrick uncredited * Source Material: Based on the novel by L. Frank Baum * Music/Lyrics: Charlie Smalls * Music (additional): George Faison * Music (additional): Timothy Graphenreed * Music (additional): Luther Vandross * Producer: Ken Harper * Director: Geoffrey Holder * Choreography: George Faison * Settings: Tom H. John * Costumes: Geoffrey Holder * Lighting: Tharon Musser * Sound: Richard J.C. Miller * Musical Director: Charles H. Coleman * Orchestrations: Harold Wheeler * Dance Arrangements: Timothy Graphenreed * Vocal Arrangements: Charles H. Coleman * Music Coordinator: Earl Shendell * Wardrobe Supervisor: Yvonne Stoney * Assistant to Choreographer/Dance Captain: John Parks * Wigs: Stanley James * General Manager: Emanuel Azenberg * General Manager: Eugene V. Wolsk * Manager: Jose Vega * Company Manager: Susan Bell * Press: Merlin Group * Press: Sandra Manley * Press: Elizabeth Rodman Original Cast * Aunt Em: Tasha Thomas * Toto: Nancy * Dorothy: Stephanie Mills * Uncle Henry: Ralph Wilcox * Tornado: Evelyn Thomas * Munchkins: Phylicia Ayers-Allen, Pi Douglass, Joni Palmer, Andy Torres, Carl Weaver * Addaperle: Clarice Taylor * Yellow Brick Road: Ronald Dunham, Eugene Little, John Parks, Kenneth Scott * Scarecrow: Hinton Battle * Crows: Wendy Edmead, Frances Morgan, Ralph Wilcox * Tinman: Tiger Haynes * Cowardly Lion: Ted Ross * Kalidahs: Phillip Bond, Pi Douglass, Rodney Green, Evelyn Thomas, Andy Torres * Poppies: Lettie Battle, Leslie Butler, Eleanor McCoy, Frances Morgan, Joni Palmer * Field Mice: Phylicia Ayers-Allen, Pi Douglass, Carl Weaver, Ralph Wilcox * Royal Gatekeeper: Danny Beard * The Wiz: André De Shields * Evillene: Mabel King * Lord High Underling: Ralph Wilcox * Soldier Messenger: Carl Weaver * Winged Monkey: Andy Torres * Glinda: Dee Dee Bridgewater * Emerald City Citizens: Lettie Battle, Leslie Butler, Wendy Edmead, Eleanor McCoy, Frances Morgan, Joni Palmer, Evelyn Thomas, Phillip Bond, Ronald Dunham, Rodney Green, Eugene Little, John Parks, Kenneth Scott, Andy Torres * Pit Singers: Frank Floyd, Sam Harkness, Jozella Reed, Tasha Thomas Gallery Four pose.jpg Ya'll got it.jpg|The Wiz S-Mills Wiz 1984.jpg Harneytinman.jpg Tigertinman.jpg Scarecrowhinton.jpg easeondown.jpg Dorliontin.jpg Dortin.jpg Dorscartin.jpg Har tay val bar sl.jpg Val har barrett taylor.jpg Haley haynes.jpg Four wigfall burge.jpg Evilene sausage.jpg|Evillene Promo final.jpg Road.jpg|the Yellow Brick Road Singh val turn tay-1.jpg turner_singh_tay_val.jpg tumblr_mgw9vm9q9y1rbizeyo1_500.jpeg|The Wiz with Emerald City citizens lion_close.jpeg dorothy_toto_pubshot.jpeg glinda.jpeg|Glinda Category:Oz Plays